You betrayed me
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Lenny finds his dad trying to kill him because he betrayed his dad.


**You betrayed me**

**After doing something that was evidently wrong, Lenny finds himself being beaten to death by his own father. Don Lino accuses Lenny of doing something against what he wanted, so he tries to kill him. Sounds very unlikely, but that's the story. You will find out what's going on. and why Don Lino would do such a thing.**

"Hello, I would like to cancel the whole Live Fish Fry thing," Lenny said on the phone.

"Are you sure?" the voice asked on the other line. "This doesn't sound like the shark I was doing business with earlier."

"I just want to cancel it. Could you please do that?" Lenny knew that Don Lino was excited about this whole Live Fish Fry thing, but Lenny couldn't let those poor fish get fried alive, and eaten. He just couldn't.

"Alright then," the shark said on the other line. "But I'm breaking the contract in half, then."

"That's fine. I just want the whole thing canceled."

"Alright. But it's going to cost the trouble."

Lenny sighed, and paused for a few seconds. He did not have the money to do it, but it was still worth the risk to save the fish. "Ok, I will try to get you the money at the end of the week."

"Aright, I'll call back at the end of the week."

"Ok thanks." Lenny hung up, and sat in the chair for a moment. He couldn't believe what he just did. His dad would be furious if he found out. He eventually had to find out about it. Ever since Lenny's brother, Frankie died, Don Lino has tried to spend more time with his youngest son. But everything that he did, would offend Lenny. Everything Lino tried to do with his son, involved watching mean TV shows, or being so mean to fish and shrimp. Lenny thought that Lino understood everything, but he didn't. He just kept trying to get Lenny to be more like him, and this situation would probably make his father yell and scream at him. And probably kick him out for a few hours. Lenny suddenly got frightened and gasped, when he saw Don Lino in the room, giving him an evil look.

"How could you do this, Lenny?" Don Lino asked furiously.

"Umm..."

"How could you betray me like that. You know I was planning on this Fish Fry for weeks. I was excited about it; every shark was excited about it."

"I'm sorry, Pop. But..."

"You're not sorry." Lino's anger grew, as he came a few feet closer. "You know that I have been planning for that. You know!" The shark suddenly knocked over a lamp off the table.

"Pop, please..."

"They will never change their minds. If I call again, the contract would have already been broken."

"Pop, I don't like the fact that the fish are being..."

"This is all your fault! All your fault, Lenny!"

What was going on? Why was he acting like this? Why? Did he suddenly get a anger problem? Or did this mean to Lino more than anything in the whole sea? Lenny did not understand. "I'm sorry, Pop. But just..."

"You're not sorry!" Lino suddenly came close to his son, and knocked him out of the chair, who fell to the ground. "You wouldn't have called them if you were sorry."

Lenny lay on the ground, looking at his dad nervously. He then felt a slap on his face, and another on his fin.

"This was suppose to make us much wealthy!" Lino pinned his son, and pushed him to the ground many times.

"Pop, I didn't want to make you mad," Lenny finally got out of Lino's grip, and got off the floor.

"Well you did!" Lino pushed Lenny onto the table, which broke and fell down. "I thought we were family. I have did nothing, but spent time with you. And you ruined everything!" Lino pushed Lenny to the ground, and started choking him. "You don't deserve to be apart of this family." He put more pressure on Lenny's throat.

"P...Pop. I...I didn't...kn...please..." He tried to pull the fins off his throat. He couldn't believe his own father was strangling him to death. How could he? The pressure increased on his throat, and his brain cells started to break. His head was draining, and he started to think of everything. He remembered that he was judged in his family. He was suppose to be a shark, and he refused. His brother died, and Frankie had been perfect for Lino. Now they had spent time together after being friends with Oscar. And now Lenny did it. He broke his father's big break. The Fish Fry was going to make them rich. He had no idea. But why didn't he understand? Why didn't Lino understand that these fish were Lenny's friends, even though he had never met them before.

Lino finally released his son's throat to get some kind of weapon. "You will regret, Lenny!"

BLACK. For some reason, the power went out, and the room was pitch black. Lenny was terrified. He could still hear his dad messing around, trying to find something. He was scared. He had no idea where Lino was, and he listened to the sounds.

Lenny opened his eyes, and he was laying in his bed, but the room was dark. Lenny started gasping with fear. But he then realized he was in his room, and knew it was a dream.

But just to settle things down, Lenny got out of bed, and headed for the closed door.

It was storming. Waves were harsh in the ocean, and there was lightning every once in a while.

Lenny nervously grabbed the door knob, and slowly opened his door. It was pitch black, he thought he heard breathing. Lightening suddenly came again, and...

"LENNY!" Lino cried, as he was right in front of him, the light showing his angry face, and he had an ax in his fin.

Lenny gasped, and backed up, when he felt the ax hit him. He fell to the ground, and moaned, as he looked up, and saw his dad coming toward him, ready to hit him again with the ax.

"You betrayed me, son." He held the ax in the air, and...WACK.

Lenny gasped, when he woke up again. He was in his bed, and the room was dark. He looked at his clock, and saw that it was only 9:30 pm. He looked at his door, and there was a light shining through his door crack at the bottom. He could hear music. Then it hit him. He remembered going to bed early, because he felt guilty about...

the Live Fish Fry. Lenny truly did cancel it, and he his dad never knew. But he realized that he had to tell him. He was just happy that the fight was just a dream. A nightmare.

Don Lino sat happily in his chair, as Luca played on the piano for him. "That's very nice, Luca."

"Thank you, boss," the octopus replied as he continued on the piano.

"It's very relaxing."

"Hey, Pop?" Lenny asked, who was behind his dad.

Lino turned around curiously. "Lenny? What are you doing up?"

Lenny was too scared to tell him. And he still couldn't get over the nightmare he had.

"I'll kill you!" Lino exclaimed, and had an ax.

Lenny gasped, but just realized it was only his imagination. He blinked, and only saw his dad looking at him curiously, and the piano music playing in the background. "Umm...I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Um..." He couldn't tell him. What would he do? Would he get angry, and try to kill him like in his nightmare?

"What is it, Lenny?"

"Um...I..." Lenny sighed. "I canceled the contract...for the Live Fish Fry."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lino explained, and jumped out of his seat.

Lenny only gave a nervous face, waiting for his dad to yell at him.

"How could you do this? Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry, Pop. It's just...I..."

"This was going to be our big break! If we would have that Fish Fry, then we could earn a lot of money for it. Why?"

"I...I'm sorry, Pop."

"That's not going to change anything!"

"It's just...I didn't want the fish to...get fried, and suffer alive."

Lino lowered his eyes. "Oh." He turned around to think about it. Lenny canceled it, only to save the fish. The fish. Oh my. Lenny wanted to protect the fish! He cared about them! Lino sighed, and turned back to his son, who was nervous.

Was he going to slap him, push him, strangle him? Lenny gasped, when he saw his dad's fin coming toward him.

Lino put his fin on Lenny's shoulder. "The Fish Fry meant a lot to me. But you mean more." The shark took his fin off, and slowly left the room.

Lenny was still in shock, his eyes wide open. But he then understood was just happened, and sat down in Lino's chair listening to the music. It was his own fault that they were not going to get that big break. But Lino loved him, more than anything. Lenny's eyes lowered a bit, and he sighed.

**SP-ok, I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is based on a dream I had. I really did dream about Lino killing his own son. I guess it's because I make believed that Lenny was having conflicts with him. It was cruel, but that would never happen to Lenny. I hope you liked the story, please review**!


End file.
